


Её секрет.

by TeikuVanille



Series: Anne Weying [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeikuVanille/pseuds/TeikuVanille
Summary: У Энн Вейинг был секрет.Секрет, который она оберегала тщательно и ото всех.





	Её секрет.

**Author's Note:**

> Данный фанфик можно читать как отдельное произведение, но лучше, всё-таки, сначала прочесть первую часть - "Её знакомство с симбиотом", - для полного погружения, так сказать. =)

У Энн Вейинг был секрет.  
  
Секрет, который она оберегала тщательно и ото всех – в особенности от своего жениха, Дэна.  
  
Потому что, каким бы добрым, благородным, умным и терпеливым ни был Дэн, у всех были свои пределы. И её секрет был как-раз за пределами того, что Дэн мог бы простить. Или, хотя бы, понять.  
  
Всё началось с того самого дня, когда Эдди вдруг снова объявился в её жизни – в её размеренной, упорядоченной, спокойной жизни. И в ней вновь поселился хаос… Такой чудесный, непредсказуемый, доводящий до дрожи в коленях хаос.   
  
Эдди Брок всегда мог произвести на неё впечатление. Он был её слабостью.   
  
Даже тогда, когда они расстались и Энн через три месяца стала встречаться с Дэном – доктором, с которым была знакома уже пару лет, через общих друзей. Они всегда отлично ладили и Энн знала, что нравилась ему… И вот она подумала: а почему бы, черт возьми, и нет?  
  
И все было хорошо… Или, по крайней мере, Энн думала, что все у неё было хорошо, пока Эдди вновь не объявился в её жизни.   
  
Со своими проблемами, со своим хаосом, зелёными глазами, обескураживающей улыбкой… и Веномом.   
  
Вот уж чего она никак не могла ожидать в своей жизни, так это того, что в ней появится падкий на человечину огромный зубастый симбиот-инопланетянин.  
  
Ей следовало бы быть в ужасе. В шоке. Испытывать отвращение. Страх.   
  
И сначала, казалось, оно так и было… Но только сначала.  
  


***

  
  
В окно, сквозь тонкую занавеску, пробивались первые лучи весеннего солнца, озаряя собой просторную спальню.  
  
Энн лежала на спине в своей… Нет, - поправила она себя, - их с Дэном! – кровати и смотрела в потолок, наблюдая за тем, как свет вытесняет тень, и думала о том, когда же её жизнь успела превратиться в дурацкий ром-ком, из тех, что крутили по кабельному… Или того хуже, в комедийный стэнд-ап.  
  
Это было так глупо, так… она даже не могла подобрать слов для того, чтобы описать свою ситуацию… Знала ли она, когда расставалась с Эдди, что от него будет не так просто избавиться?  
  
Наверное, знала. Подозревала…  
  
И дело было даже не в том, что Эдди каким-то образом досаждал ей… Нет, то были её собственные чувства, собственные воспоминания…  
  
Она надеялась, что со временем эмоции если не уйдут, то, хотя бы, померкнут. И, временами казалось, что так оно и было. Бывали дни, когда она едва ли вспоминала Эдди, едва ли думала о нём...   
  
И всё же…  
  
Постыдная правда заключалась в том, что как бы Энн не гнала от себя мысли и воспоминания о бывшем женихе, порой, когда она теряла бдительность, они сами подкрадывались к ней, напоминая, что, как бы ей того ни хотелось, она еще не освободилась от Эдди…  
  
Когда Энн приснился первый эротический сон с участием её бывшего жениха, на её счастье, Дэна не было рядом – он работал ночную смену в клинике. И Энн милостиво была избавлена от того, чтобы смотреть утром в лицо нынешнего жениха, когда всю ночь в своих снах кувыркалась в постели с бывшим.   
  
Это всего лишь отголоски воспоминаний, - говорила она себе. Такое бывает. Ведь она по-настоящему любила Эдди. И не так уж и давно они расстались… Это было нормально…  
  
Но что, - не унималось её мучимое чувством вины сознание, - если сны вернутся? Что если она, - боже упаси! – чем-то выдаст себя? Не хватало ей еще простонать имя Эдди, когда Дэн был в каких-то сантиметрах от неё.   
  
К её несказанному облегчению, сон повторился лишь однажды, да и то – Дэн ничего не заметил.   
  
И всё было хорошо… Пока Эдди вновь не вернулся в её жизнь. И под «вернулся» можно было бы сказать – ворвался, словно ураган.   
  
И он был не один…  
  
Когда Энн впервые увидела Венома – огромного, темного, словно безлунная ночь, зубастого и собирающегося сожрать бойца спецназа, - она испытала совершенно справедливый ужас и шок.   
  
Но с тех пор…  
  
С тех пор что-то изменилось.  
  
Может, у неё были не все дома, но ей понравился этот убийственный инопланетный симбиот.  
  
Он был… интригующим.  
  
И в каком-то плане, он очень, очень походил на Эдди.   
  
Должно быть, именно поэтому они все так поладили между собой.   
  
Энн была искренне расстроена, когда после разрушения ракеты Дрейка казалось, что Веном ушел навсегда.   
  
Её чувства, конечно, не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем, что испытывал Эдди – он был отрешен и погружен в себя и не желал ни с кем разговаривать.  
  
Казалось бы, на том космодроме, что стал полем битвы за планету, Эдди и Венома связало нечто большее, чем просто уговор двух существ преследующих одну цель.   
  
Нет, горе Эдди было неподдельным.   
  
И ей хотелось хоть как-то поделиться с ним тем, что она тоже скучала по Веному – что не ему одному пришелся по душе этот, на первый взгляд устрашающий, симбиот.   
  
Она тоже скучала…  
  


***

  
  
Энн тяжело вздохнула и отбросила в сторону папку с делом, над которым работала уже несколько недель – два предпринимателя никак не могли договориться о разделе совместно начатого предприятия и теперь каждый из бывших партнеров судил другого.   
  
Устало потерев пальцами виски и затылок, пытаясь унять подступившую мигрень, Энн откинулась в своем кресле и прикрыла глаза.   
  
Был уже вечер, но Дэн еще не вернулся домой – задерживался на работе. Энн заказала ужин в ресторане, как они всегда делали, когда у обоих было слишком много работы, чтобы готовить самим, и теперь всё, что оставалось делать – это дождаться доставку и жениха.   
  
Всё еще не открывая глаз, Энн решила пока расслабиться и занять себя приятными мыслями. Как, например, она достанет бутылочку Шардоннэ в дополнение к заказанному в ресторане ризотто. Возможно даже, она попросит Дэна сделать ей массаж – больше всего ей сейчас хотелось, чтобы сильные умелые руки растерли её затекшие плечи и спину.   
  
Энн попыталась представить себе образ Дэна склоняющегося над ней, его улыбку, сверкающие юмором карие глаза. Но его образ почему-то ускользал, растворялся в лабиринтах сознания…  
  
Вместо этого перед мысленным взором мелькнула пара насмешливых зелёных глаз и дерзкая улыбка, которая могла принадлежать только одному человеку…  
  
Энн раздраженно выдохнула, но не стала открывать глаз.   
  
Внезапно, лицо Эдди тоже словно бы затуманилось, черты стали неясными и расплывчатыми…  
  
Неожиданно для самой себя, она увидела перед собой вечно ухмыляющееся лицо Венома.   
  
 _«Ты должна быть с нами, Энни»_  - услышала она глубокий, вкрадчивый голос так явно, словно Веном всё еще находился в ней.   
  
Энн вздрогнула и открыла глаза.  
  
Вот уже месяц прошел с тех пор, как она узнала, что Веном жив и всё еще находится с Эдди. Она была искренне рада такому повороту событий, хотя и не вполне могла себе объяснить почему. Конечно, она могла сколько угодно говорить себе, что была рада за Эдди, что они с Веномом так отлично поладили, что у её бывшего жениха был могущественный и верный друг…  
  
Но в глубине души она понимала, что это была неправда. Точнее, не вся правда.   
  
Конечно, она была искренне рада за Эдди… Но тут было что-то ещё. Что-то личное.   
  
Вот уже месяц она пыталась, как могла, занять себя чем угодно – работой, Дэном, разными хобби, - лишь бы не анализировать свои собственные чувства. Но что если эти чувства преследовали её именно потому, что она отказывалась остановиться и посмотреть им в лицо, признать их?.. Что гнало её дальше? Страх? Но чего ей было бояться?  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, словно бы смиряясь с тем, что битва её, очевидно, проиграна, Энн потянулась к своему ноутбуку и открыла один из своих любимых новостных сайтов.   
  
Закладка на статью почти двухмесячной давности пестрила любительской фотографией, сделанной явно на телефонную камеру, и все же достаточно хорошего качества.   
  
Загадочное существо, исполинского роста держит огромной ручищей за горло взрослого мужчину посреди ночной улицы.  
  
Это было так похоже на ту сцену, когда Энн сама впервые увидела Венома, что она невольно улыбнулась. Она знала, что мужчина, которого Веном держал в своей цепкой хватке был агентом Дрейка и преследовал Эдди. Они с Веномом лично потом с ним расправились…  
  
Фотография была сделана издалека и Веном почти что сливался с окружающей его тьмой, но кое-что всё же можно было разглядеть.   
  
Помимо высоченного роста, он также обладал весьма впечатляющей мускулатурой. Интересно, это была та форма, к которой Веном естественно стремился, потому что его хост был мужчиной?.. Эдди, конечно, был в отличной форме и Энн всегда очень нравилось его тело, но все эти мускулы едва ли объективно отображали её бывшего жениха…  
  
Да и повадки у них были разные.   
  
Где заканчивался Эдди и начинался Веном?  
  
Была ли между ними четкая граница. И если была, то где? И стоило ли её искать?..  
  
Или же они были настолько похожи, настолько внутри подходили друг другу, что это и правда был тот самый настоящий симбиоз, о котором так бредил Дрейк?  
  
Энн в который раз поймала себя на мысли, что хотела бы встретиться Эдди и расспросить его обо всем сама.   
  
Она скучала… по ним.  
  
Задумавшись, она едва ли не подскочила на месте, когда услышала характерный звук открывающегося замка. Дэн пришел домой.  
  
Энн поспешно закрыла крышку ноутбука и выпрямилась в кресле, делая вид, что всё это время занималась исключительно работой.  
  
Дэн вошел в их квартиру и одарил Энн своей очаровательной улыбкой, которая ей всегда так нравилась.   
  
Её моментально захлестнула волна сожаления и вины.   
  
Но почему?.. С чего ей чувствовать себя виноватой?  
  
Ведь Дэн никогда не устраивал ей сцен ревности и уж тем более никогда не запрещал ей справляться о делах Эдди.   
  
Почему она чувствовала себя так, словно предавала Дэна каждый раз, когда только даже думала об Эдди? Или Веноме…  
  
 _«Ты должна быть с нами, Энни»…_  
  
Энн тряхнула головой и заставила себя широко улыбнуться, вставая со своего кресла и идя навстречу своему жениху.   
  
Они чудесно поужинали и провели вечер на диване в гостиной, за просмотром любимых фильмов.  
  
Дэн даже, не смотря на собственную усталость, растер её ноющую спину и плечи.  
  
Она была самой везучей девчонкой на планете, сказала себе Энн.   
  
У неё была интересная работа и замечательный жених. Что она могла еще пожелать?..  
  


***

  
  
А ночью ей снился сон…  
  
Она была в своей старой квартире, той самой, что еще восемь месяцев назад делила с Эдди.  
  
В их постели…  
  
Всё было настолько знакомым, приятным и родным, что она лишь счастливо улыбнулась, когда почувствовала, как тяжелая, мускулистая рука привычным жестом обняла её за талию и притянула к теплому, сильному телу.   
  
Сначала она почувствовала горячие поцелуи на своей шее, которые медленно, но неукоснительно приближались к её ждущим губам. Её поцеловали знакомым, но от этого не менее волнующим глубоким поцелуем и когда Энн открыла глаза, она увидела перед собой горящие зеленые глаза, которые пристально смотрели на нее сверху вниз.  
  
Энн подняла руку и нежно погладила щетинистую щеку:  
  
\- Вот уж не думала увидеть тебя здесь, - произнесла она с легкой грустью.   
  
Эдди поймал её руку и поцеловал ладонь:  
  
\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя, Энни.   
  
Энн закрыла глаза, потому что почувствовала, как к ним подступили слезы. Теплые ладони бережно прикоснулись к её лицу и Эдди вновь запечатлел поцелуй на её губах – нежный и почти даже невинный.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал он совсем близко от её губ и Энн, наконец-то, открыла глаза.  
  
\- Эдди, я… - попыталась было ответить ему Энн, но он уже сместился с её поля зрения.   
  
Горячие, страстные поцелуи возобновились и Энн оставалось только сдаться этому натиску.  
  
Эдди медленно спускался по её телу, одаривая поцелуями и что-то нежно шепча, а Энн отвечала, гладя сильную спину и плечи.  
  
Шея, ключицы, грудь… Эдди прошелся языком по её ребрам, потому что прекрасно знал, что это было её чувствительно место…   
  
Жаркое дыхание опалило чувствительную кожу её бедер и Энн вздрогнула в сладкой истоме, когда Эдди игриво и нежно прикусил её плоть. Он играл с ней, как всегда делал, оттягивая долгожданный момент, сводя её с ума, заставляя потерять контроль и начать умолять…  
  
Энн уже была готова сдаться, когда ощущения Эдди под её руками изменились… Она не помнила, чтобы у него вдруг были настолько широкие плечи, настолько массивные мышцы предплечий… Его кожа стала другой – более гладкой, почти влажной на ощупь, но такой же теплой. И голос… Голос тоже изменился, сделался более глубоким, вкрадчивым и настолько восхитительно бархатистым, что по всему телу побежали мурашки удовольствия.  
  
Не успела она вымолвить и слова, как почувствовала прикосновение теплого влажного языка там, где ей больше всего хотелось его почувствовать.  
  
Энн схватила Эдди за голову и выгнулась дугой. Из её горла то и дело срывались возгласы чистого наслаждения, но ей было всё равно… Она была так близко…  
  
Когда на неё, наконец, накатила волна ослепительного наслаждения, такого сильного, что, казалось бы, тело вот-вот расколется на части от оргазма, Энн не смогла вымолвить ни звука, отчаянно впиваясь ногтями в податливую кожу под её ладонями.  
  
Немного придя в себя, Энн попыталась потянуть его наверх, желая напоследок получить еще один поцелуй…  
  
И Эдди пошевелился, поддаваясь её прикосновению и навис над ней огромной, темной тенью…  
  
Но вместо зеленых глаз на неё смотрели знакомые белые глазницы и, казалось бы, вечно скалящийся, зубастый рот…  
  
 _«Ну, здравствуй, Энни»_ , - произнес Веном, не то насмешливо, не то с нежностью, и не успела Энн вымолвить и слова, как он склонился над ней, закрывая собой всё вокруг и впился в её рот требовательным поцелуем.   
  


***

  
  
Энн открыла глаза и медленно вздохнула.   
  
Первое, что она заметила – это то, что солнце только-только начало пробиваться сквозь тонкие занавески на окнах, а Дэн, похоже, все еще мирно спал… Если бы он проснулся и спросил, что это за сон ей такой приснился, она бы, наверное, не смогла бы придумать достойную ложь.   
  
Ложь… Энн поежилась в утренней прохладе, глубже зарываясь в свое пуховое одеяло, что во время сна скомкалось вокруг её талии и ног.   
  
По её телу всё ещё пробегали легкие волны судорог после самого сильного оргазма, что ей приходилось испытывать из-за простого сна.  
  
Простого сна…   
  
Энн подняла руки и прикрыла ладонями глаза.  
  
Но перед её мысленным взором тут же предстала картина из её сновидения и Энн чуть ли не застонала в голос – на этот раз от досады.  
  
Она не жаловалась на их с Дэном сексуальную жизнь. Она была всем довольна. И всё же…  
  
Энн медленно обернулась и взглянула на спящего рядом Дэна. Он был настолько измотан на работе, что даже не проснулся… Впрочем, она и не знала, сколько шума только что наделала…  
  
Господи, приснится же…  
  
Осторожно, чтобы не потревожить всё еще спящего Дэна, Энн выбралась из постели и направилась на кухню. Если бы она курила, ей бы сейчас не помешала бы сигаретка. Но придется обойтись чашкой кофе.   
  
Ей хотелось как можно быстрее вывести себя из-под впечатлений от своего сна.   
  
По дороге она прошла мимо висящего на стене зеркала и невольно остановилась, разглядывая себя.  
  
Выглядела она… Как если бы ей приснился самый потрясающий эротический сон, какой только может присниться девушке.  
  
Темно-зеленые глаза блестели, а прямые светлые волосы были взлохмачены, как если бы чья-то большая рука небрежно растрепала их…   
  
«Нет», - строго отдернула себя Энн. «Я не буду думать об этом».  
  
 _«Ну же, Энни»_ , - отвечал внутренний голос, который был подозрительно похож на голос одного симбиота.  _«С каких это пор ты убегаешь от самой себя?»._  
  
\- Я не убегаю, - пробормотала себе под нос Энн, усаживаясь с кружкой кофе на подоконник и разглядывая пустую улицу внизу. – Это всё стресс. Мысли крутятся в голове, а потом снится всякое… Это ничего не значит.   
  
\- Энн?.. – раздался из коридора сонный голос Дэна. – С кем ты разговариваешь?..  
  
От неожиданности Энн едва ли не расплескала кофе, резко повернувшись в сторону, где через секунду показался её жених.  
  
Едва она увидела его стоящим в дверях кухни, как её охватило знакомое уже чувство вины.  
  
«Это всего лишь был сон», - сказала она себе. «Это ничего не значит».  
  
\- Ооо… Это?.. - отмахнулась Энн. – Да просто разговариваю сама с собой потихоньку, обдумываю стратегию своей защиты.   
  
Дэн, мягко улыбнувшись, подошел к Энн и нежно чмокнул её в нос. Ей никогда не нравилась эта его привычка, хотя она никогда ему об этом не говорила… Ну подумаешь, поцелуй в нос…  
  
 _«Ага, как будто своего любимого пуделя целует»,_  - вкрадчиво произнес знакомый голос в её голове.   
  
Да что же это такое?!.. Неужели саркастический и до смешного эротический голос Венома теперь навсегда поселился в ней? Что это за сторона её натуры, которой требуется голос убийственного симбиота, чтобы достучаться до неё?..  
  
Если Дэну хотелось периодически одаривать её подобными невинными ласками, - сказала себе Энн, - она не будет возражать… Тем более, после сегодняшнего сна.  
  
\- Не стоит так переживать, - сказал ей между тем Дэн. – Ты справишься, Энн. Ты один из лучших адвокатов в этом городе.   
  
Энн благодарно улыбнулась Дэну. В такие моменты она вспоминала, почему вообще вступила в эти отношения. Возможно между ними и не существовало великой страсти, но Дэн понимал её и поддерживал. Вот уж от кого можно было не ждать чего-то совершенно неожиданного…  
  
\- Ты выглядишь слегка растерянной, - проговорил Дэн, вопросительно глядя на неё.  
  
\- Что?.. – спохватилась Энн. – О… Да это просто… Сон мне приснился… Тревожный.  
  
Энн, конечно же, не могла сказать ему правду, но и полностью солгать тоже не могла.  
  
\- Правда? – переспросил Дэн, слегка улыбаясь. – И что же такое тебе приснилось?  
  
Картины из сна вдруг предстали перед её мысленным взором и Энн почувствовала, как щеки её начали наливаться румянцем… Взгляд её инстинктивно метнулся в сторону её рабочего стола, на котором стоял её ноутбук. Закрыт. Дэн не знает пароля. Да и он, в отличие от Эдди, не стал бы копаться в её личных вещах…  
  
\- Да, всякое… - Энн неопределенно взмахнула рукой, как бы показывая, что и рассказывать-то особенно нечего. – Знаешь же как бывает – вроде ничего особенного, а ощущения так себе.  
  
 _«Так себе, говоришь?»_  
  
Дэн довольно хмыкнул и направился в сторону кофеварки, а Энн опустила глаза на чашку в своих руках, невидящим взглядом глядя в черный, как ночь, кофе…  
  
Она сама себе не могла поверить.  
  
У неё появился секрет.


End file.
